


you are my home

by LadyEnterprize



Series: GladNoct Week 2k17 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEnterprize/pseuds/LadyEnterprize
Summary: It was the first time Gladio had told him he loved him.--Seventh entry for GladNoct week, prompt: énouement





	you are my home

**Author's Note:**

> My seventh entry for [GladNoctWeek](https://gladnoctweek.tumblr.com) on tumblr.
> 
> Prompt: énouement
> 
> Doesn't quite fit the prompt, but I tried. I have I have one more fic to post for the free day, and it's basicslly self indulgent porn. 
> 
> Also, in case you hadn't noticed, I really like Noctis wearing Gladio's clothes.

Noctis wasn't afraid to admit (to himself at least) that he had a size kink. He also wasn't afraid to blame it on Gladiolus Amicitia. His friend, his lover, his sworn Shield and protector. Prone to walking around without a shirt, showing off all those glorious muscles. Everything about Gladio was so much bigger than him, from his hands to muscles to his cock.

And Noctis loved it.

He loved threading their fingers together and seeing how much bigger Gladio's were. He loved when Gladio picked him up with startling ease, moving him around like he weighed nothing. He loved sliding into Gladio's shirts and hoodies, how they swallowed him and made him feel small and loved and safe.

He was the Prince of Lucis, heir to the throne and the Chosen King. To most he wasn't even a person, he was a larger than life figure. There was so much resting on his shoulders that he felt like he was drowning.

So to feel small like that? It was perfect. There was always an element of otherness to them, becsuse they were Prince and Shield and there was no escaping that. There was a level of devotion in Gladio that Noctis had struggled to accept in their personal relationship. It took some time, but eventully he was able to reconcile what they were to each other and what they could be.

There had been a time back when they started, when Noctis had asked for something during sex and Gladio had said ' _anything for you, your highness_.' It hadn't really registered until later, and Noctis had spent the next week avoiding Gladio, convinced that he had taken advantage of his Shield. That the position of authority he held due to his birth had pushed Gladio into doing something he didn't want to. It had made it sick to think that he forced his Shield, and he'd worked himself into such a state that Ignis had gotten his father involved.

He had been so torn up and filled with self-loathing that it hadn't even taken his father long to get the truth out of him, to discover what had driven him to this state. He'd never indended to hide their relationship from his father, but the King had so much to do that it had never come up. His father had been surprised but accepting, though he hadn't managed to calm his fears. It had taken Clarus to do that.

That had been an embarrassing but enlightening conversation with his father's Shield, his lover's father. But then Clarus had always been a part of his life, like Cor and Drautos and closer to family than anything. He had managed to calm Noctis down and soothe his fears.

Though he had unintentionally outed them to his fathers, Gladio hadn't blamed him. He'd come to Noctis' room and pulled him into his arms, holding him tight and safe and warm. It was the first time Gladio had told him he loved him. If he could go back and tell his younger self not to worry, that eveything would work out... well, there was no use thinking about it now.

What was worth thinking about was the sight before him. His Shield, wearing nothing but his underwear, doing pushups in the middle of his living room. It was a sight worth seeing. Strong muscles just starting to glisten with sweat, the ink of his tattoo rippling over his back, that arse...

Noctis snagged his boyfriends tank top for the chair it had been dumped on last night, sliding the material over his head. It was much too big for him, the neckline sitting far too low for public decency and the hem halfway down his thighs. Luckily, he didn't plan on leaving the apartment for some time.

Instead, he made his way over to Gladio, dropping to the floor beside him so he could roll under him until he was lying on his back beneath his Shield.

"Hey."

Gladio snorted, not stopping his pushups even as he grinned down at Noctis. The next one bought their bodies into full contact for a moment before he pushed himself up again.

"Confortable?" His lover teased, dropping a quick kiss on his lips on the next downward movement. Noctis smiled back at him, happy and content and loved.

"Yeah."

 


End file.
